The Upside of Food Poisoning
by Kiterie
Summary: Mission Iruka Universe - Iruka shouldn't cook... he just shouldn't.


**Title: The Upside of Food Poisoning**

**Pairing: **KakaIru

**Theme(instead of a summary): **Food Poisoning - MI universe

**Disclaimer: **I quite obviously don't own Naruto or Sasuke would be a minor character.

**Dedicated to: **LycanthreauxP

* * *

Kakashi stared at the plate in front of him warily, eyes slightly wider than usual and lips pulled back in a hesitant grimace. "Ah... Ruka you know I love you but..." It looked like shiokara but it didn't smell quite as bad as it should have. He didn't want to ask and guess wrong; nor was he entirely sure he even wanted to know.

"I followed the recipe exactly," Iruka assured him, expectant smile and puppy dog eyes in place.

The fact that he'd been the one to try and teach Iruka too cook was besides the point. Not only did Kakashi not trust his own teaching abilities he'd seen Iruka do everything from start a cook book on fire to burn water because he was trying to grade papers and cook at the same time. "Were you do anything ielse/i while cooking?"

"Kakashi." Iruka frowned at him. "Fine don't eat it. I will." The lower lip came out with the words and the brunet reached for the plate. "Even if I did make it for you so that you wouldn't have to cook when you got home from your mission and you're acting like I'm trying to poison you," he grumbled, the pout becoming slightly more pronounced.

Pulling it back, Kakashi picked the plate up and sniffed it. It didn't smell bad. It should have, but of course it didn't smell good either, if anything it smelled bland. Bland was iprobably/i safe and Iruka hadn't killed himself yet he reason then set the plate down again. Resigned to whatever fate he was heading for, Kakashi smiled at Iruka. "Thank you for fixing me dinner."

* * *

The sulking stopped immediately and Iruka's face lit up. "You're welcome."

Kakashi downed the food as quickly as he could and he was immensely grateful that it was infact rather bland. He thought it might have been fish but he couldn't tell for sure even after eating it. Two glasses of tea got the sticky flavor out of his mouth.

It was maybe an hour after Kakashi fell asleep that he found himself out of bed and bent over the toilet.

Iruka sat beside him, brushing the hair out of his face and pressing a cool damp cloth against the back of his neck. "Are you sure it was my cooking? Maybe you should go see Tsunade-sama, you might have been poisoned on the mission."

Heaving for seemed like the hundredth time, Kakashi waited for it to stop and for the dizzy sensation to ease slightly then turned and glared at his boyfriend. He opened his mouth to tell Iruka what he thought of that idea and only just barely had time to turn his head before vomiting what seemed like more food than he'd even eaten into the disgusting sloshing mess.

"Well I'm not sick so I'm just worried." Iruka wet another rag and exchanged it for the one on the back of Kakashi's neck.

"I was poisoned, just not on the mission," Kakashi grumbled and sat back. He hoped he was done and his stomach felt better. "You're fine because you're used to your cooking." He couldn't help it if he was in a bad mood, his head hurt and he'd just thrown up more times than he could count.

Iruka's shoulders slumped and he held the rag he had in his hand out along with a glass of water. "I'm sorry." He sat there on the edge of the tub and stared at the floor.

"Ruka..." Kakashi sighed then shifted around so he could slide between Iruka's knees. He wiped his face and dropped the rag over the edge of the tub then sipped at the water. "I know you meant well." Iruka simply took on too much and then tried to do it all at once. There wasn't a doubt in his head that his lover had had been doing paperwork or something similar while trying to cook. He supposed he was lucky it was just food poisoning and the other hadn't burned down the kitchen.

"I just..." Iruka sighed and combed his fingers through Kakashi's hair. "You're always exhausted when you come home and well I thought it'd be nice if you could just eat and go to bed. I promise I won't try it again."

Kakashi tilted his head up and looked at Iruka. "You can cook for me just next time, stick to sushi and rice or something. If all that fails you could just get take out."

Iruka smiled then leaned down and kissed Kakashi's forehead. "I'm sorry I made you sick, 'Kashi."

"You'll just have to make it up to me when I'm better," Kakashi teased, doing his best to leer despite how bad his head hurt.

"Anything you want," Iruka agreed.

It took a bit of work but Kakashi refrained from smirking and instead gave Iruka his best puppy dog eyes. "Even page 53 of volume two?"

Laughing, Iruka nodded.

Maybe eating Iruka's cooking wasn't such a bad thing after all, Kakashi decided.


End file.
